Lies
by AimCy
Summary: Amy chante. Elle y exprime sa joie, sa peine, sa rage, mais est trop timide pour tenter quoi que se soit jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Dhani qui rêve de faire de la musique, devenir producteur et partir en tournée. Est-ce que l'amour a sa place dans tout ça? ((Within Temptation et Sick Puppies))


¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨

= LIES =

¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨

GENRE; Musicale, romance

MUSIQUE; Within Temptation et Sick Puppies principalement. Artistes variés qui seront mentionnés en fin de chapitre s'il y a lieu.

RÉSUMÉ; Amy chante. Elle y exprime sa joie, sa peine, sa rage, mais est trop timide pour tenter quoi que se soit jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Dhani qui rêve de faire de la musique, devenir producteur et partir en tournée. Est-ce que l'amour a sa place dans tout ça?

VISUEL; J'ai publié des dessins des personnages sur DeviantArt (pseudo AimCy), sinon sachez que je me représente Dhani d'un mélange de Dhani Lennevald, Chad Michael Murray et Shimon Moore. Marie, Sarah et Simon, membres respectifs d'A-Teens (Marie Serneholt, Sara Lumholdt et Amit Paul). Amy, Ève et Eileen, son mes amies et moi-même. N'empêche que vous pouvez vous imaginer à leur place! ;)

¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨

= CHAPITRE 1 =

¨'¨'¨'¨'¨'¨

Amy émergeait du noir par moment. Le froid s'insinuait en elle, glaçant ses os. Était-ce encore ce cauchemar qui refaisait surface après tant de temps? Puis sombrait de nouveau.

Des sirènes criaient fort à ses oreilles, des gens s'affairaient autour d'elle.

Elle. Était-elle seule?

Des bras puissants la tirèrent contre un corps chaud. Ça faisait du bien. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux pour ne rencontrer que du jaune. Je suis dans les bras d'un pompier? Et elle entendit crier; «Elle est consciente!». Et ses yeux se refermèrent.

Elle se trouvait sanglé contre un lit... non, un brancard. Des couvertures la réchauffaient. Une femme posa un masque sur son nez quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Elle était tellement belle, on aurait dit un ange. Ça bougea autour d'elle et elle se retrouva enfermée dans la cabine d'une ambulance, la femme à ses côtés.

Où était Dhani? Simon et Sarah? Elle était seule. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

Sa tête était bloquée entre deux blocs rouges. Avait-elle la nuque brisée? La femme lui parlait, mais elle n'entendait rien. Ses lèvres semblaient bouger au ralentit. Et elle capta «enceinte». Elle essaya de faire oui de la tête, mais n'en fut pas capable. Et tout s'éteint autour d'elle.

Ça bougeait encore, ça allait vite. Des portes rebondirent en claquant et des gens en habits bleus tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Elle entendait des bribes de conversation éclatée. «Groupe O positif», «Seize semaines de grossesse», «On a une commotion». Quelqu'un remplaça le masque sur son nez par un autre où l'air lui soufflait dans les yeux. Quelqu'un d'autre la piqua sur le dos de sa main. Tout ce brouillait, elle voyait double. Était-ce normal? Et tout redevint noir.

Des mains douces et chaudes glissèrent sur son bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ça tournait. En moins de deux, elle s'est trouvée recouverte de vomissure. Les infirmières de hâtèrent de la nettoyer et de la changer.

«Ma belle, peux-tu me dire si tu as mal? demanda une voix douce, tout près.

Le regard vitreux, Amy analysa son corps endoloris. Elle essaya de bouger, sans résultat. La dame qui prenait soin d'elle posa une main sur son épaule en lui expliquant doucement;

«Amy, ma belle. Tu te trouve en salle de réveil. Tu as eue un grave accident de voiture avec tes amis.

«Mon… mon… b-bébé?

Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge sèche. Ça faisait mal.

«Tout vas bien, il l'a échappé belle. Tu es une battante. As-tu besoin d'antidouleur?

«S'il v-vous plaît.

Une minute s'écoula et on lui injecta un antalgique dans le bras. Ça brulait. C'était rapide, par contre. Elle se sentait bien, légère. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur Ève assise juste à côté. Quand celle-ci réalisa qu'elle était éveillée, un immense sourire illumina son visage.

«Tu te sens bien?

«Oui.

C'était silencieux.

«En fait, non… j'ai mal au ventre. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau?

«Donne-moi une minute.

Son amie sortit de la pièce et y revient accompagné d'une infirmière.

«Ton amie m'a dit que tu avais mal au ventre?

«Oui, est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose contre la douleur?

«On va regarder ça avant... Joignant la parole au geste, la femme tira sur les couvertures pour palper son abdomen et aperçu du sang sur le bas de la jaquette d'Amy. Elle appuiya rapidement sur le bouton de l'intercom et parla précipitamment d'une fausse-couche. _Quoi?_ Ève fut sortit de la pièce et des infirmiers y entrèrent en trombe accompagnés par un médecin.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle perdait son bébé. _Pourquoi!?_

Ça allait tellement vite, mais tellement lentement. On lui inséra des doigts dans le vagin, ressortant ensanglantés. On fit entrer une grosse boîte grise dans la pièce. C'était une machine à échographie. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Tout allait bien, pourquoi maintenant?

Une gelée froide sur son ventre, un objet dur appuyant fortement sous son nombril. Rien. Aucuns battements de cœur. Le médecin avait beau lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire, elle n'écoutait pas. Ses maux de ventre… son corps rejetait son enfant, la chair de sa chair. On l'averti des risques de passer au bloc opératoire, mais comme elle venait de passer par un accident de la route, on avait préféré qu'elle soit éveillée. Elle allait vivre l'accouchement de son bébé mort. On lui injecta quelque chose. Elle pleurait à gros sanglots. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?

De grosses crampes la prirent au dépourvu. Ils avaient provoqués des contractions pour expulsé le fœtus. Ça a semblé durée une éternité. Les gens s'occupaient de leurs affaires. Personne n'osait la regarder, voir à quel point elle souffrait. Quand se fût terminé, on la changea de lit pour nettoyer l'autre.

Amorphe. C'est tout ce qui lui venait en tête. Elle pleurait. Mangeait. Dormait. Le soleil se levait et se couchait. Elle ne parlait pas. Un après-midi, Dhani, en fauteuil roulant, vint la voir. Il s'était écoulé combien de jours? Qui était les gens avec lui? Sa mère et son père? Ses soi-disant parents avec qui il ne s'entendait pas? Quand il lui prit la main, les larmes se remirent à couler, incontrôlables.

«Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi violent.

Dhani leva les yeux sur elle et ses parents quittèrent la pièce.

«L'accident... Je perdais quand même notre bébé… mais j'avais cru que...

«Amy, Sarah est…

Elle pleura encore, comprenant la phrase laissée en suspend. Il resta ainsi à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le soleil se levait et se couchait encore et encore. Un matin, un médecin lui donna son congé de l'hôpital. On organisa son levé avec un physiothérapeute et elle pu quitter l'hôpital avec Eileen et sa mère. Ils avaient rejoint son père, mais ne pouvait revenir sur le continent que deux semaines plus tard.

La route fût longue. Drummondville à Longueuil. Amy avait la nausée, mais c'était supportable. Elle avait mal aux jambes aussi, passer quatre semaines et demies étendue sur un lit d'hôpital, y avait de quoi ne plus être en mesure de bouger normalement.

Quand la mère d'Eileen se gara chez elle, Amy remarqua que la Jeep de Dhani n'y était pas. Elle interrogea Eileen du regard qui ne semblait au courant de rien. Elle monta les quelques marches du perron en prenant soin de se tenir fermement à la rampe et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Visiblement, il manquait des objets. Se refusant à y croire, Amy ouvrit le placard pour n'y trouver que ces chaussures et ses manteaux. Elle monta au premier le plus vite que lui permettait son corps pour y trouver sa chambre vide de lui. Il était partit.

Elle s'effondra au sol appuyée sur son lit. Elle avait perdu son bébé. Sarah. Et maintenant Dhani. Elle était maudite. Pourquoi était-il parti?! Elle entendit Eileen téléphoné, elle parlait avec Simon. Enfin, à la conversation qu'elle entendait, c'est ce qu'elle en déduit. Elle lui posait des questions sur Dhani, mais aucunes réponses censées ne furent données. Il était tout simplement parti. Eileen aida Amy à se mettre au lit et avertit sa mère qu'elle resterait auprès de son amie.

La jeune femme brisée fut engloutie dans l'immensité du temps, de la colère, et de la peine.


End file.
